


The Senator's Son And The Congressman's Daughter

by LadyMorphine



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2024 US Presidential Election, American Politics, Awkward Conversations, Bad Parenting, Bedrooms, Beds, Brotherly Love, Cell Phones, Chance Meetings, Childhood Memories, Democrat, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Dinners, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, First Meetings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Late Night Conversations, Laughter, Little Brothers, Little Sisters, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Memories, Mild Language, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Near Future, Parent-Child Relationship, Pets, Political Campaigns, Political Parties, Politics, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Siblings, Republican, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Strict Parents, True Love, Weddings, political families, politician parents, rich people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorphine/pseuds/LadyMorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovers with two fathers in opposite political parties.<br/>One more catch their fathers are running for president.</p><p>Meet Alix Hesse the sixteen year old daughter of California congressman Louis Hesse, and just trying to find her place in the world.<br/>Nicholas Romanosky is the born to two Republican parents and one of them being the senator of Utah. He constantly finds himself being pushed into public situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Election Night part 1

Election night, November, 8, 2016, Salt Lake City, Utah

Twelve year old Nicholas Romanosky sat on his bed in the bedroom he shared with his brother George. Their parents had gone to an election night party held by a rich friends. Of course their parents where always at political events and parties because his father was running to be the Republican Senator of Utah.

''Come on Georgie. Don't be such a spoil sport. Mom and Dad won't be back until 1 o'clock in the morning so we won't get caught nabbing a bit food,'' said Nicholas.

''But Nicky. If they notice some of the food is gone. They'll know we took it. Plus I have some chips and candy under our beds from our time at Zeke and Chad's house last weekend,'' said Georgie. ''Yeah, I forgot about that,'' Nicholas said, with a small chuckle. They proceeded to get the food out from under Georgie's bed just of bag of Cool Ranch Doritos chips and 2 bags of Skittles one sour and the other original. ''Well turn on the election and let's get it started!'' said Georgie. Nicholas switched to the election. And the pole stats of the people running popped up. When it got to Utah they fell silent. The TV read: Alexander Romanosky 34% Mike Lee 35%. Too close to call. ''Think Dad will win?'' asked Georgie. ''Don't know. Our family has long Political history so maybe,'' replied Nicholas shoving some Doritos into his mouth.

Election night, November, 8, 2016, Sacramento, California

''You little one's be good for Tori tonight while Mommy and Daddy are at the Election,'' said Alice Hesse telling her youngest children while they sat well behaved on the stools next to the marble kitchen counter.

''Hurry Alice. We're going to be late!'' called her husband Louis Hesse from the garage.

''Coming Sweetheart!'' Alice called back and rushed out to the garage.

''What do we do all night while Mommy and Daddy are gone?'' asked Alix the inquisitive eight year old. 

'' Well how about we watch the election?'' suggested Finn her ten year old brother.

''No you all need to take bath's first,'' said Victoria there seventeen year old sister stepping into the kitchen

''Why?'' wined May, Alix's six year old sister

''Because you need to be clean,'' said Ella their sixteen year old sister.

''Not fair,'' said Finn.

''I don't care,'' said Izzy, Alix's fourteen year old sister.

''Can you guys keep it down! I'm trying to study for my Algebra test tomorrow,'' said Evan, Alix's twelve year old brother called from the living room , sweeping his wet bangs out of his eyes.

''Sorry Evan,'' said Victoria.

''Well. I'm going to take a shower,'' said Alix.

Alix had just stepped out of the bathroom in her new fleece Princess Belle pajamas when.

''Alix! Get down here!'' called Victoria.

Alix rushed into the living room.

''What. What. What!'' she asked.

''We're going to see if dad won for Congressman!'' said Victoria brushing May's wet hair.

Soon their dad's name flashed on the bottom of the TV screen in blue letters , it said. Louis Hesse, elected California Congressman.

Victoria pushed a key on her laptop and then Panic! At The Disco's ''Victorious'' began to play.  
Then the Skype ringtone began to play. Victoria stop the music.

''It's Uncle Bertie and Aunt Ally, They must've heard Dad got elected. Quick everyone on the couch!'' said Victoria.

They all sat close together on the couch and then Victoria answered

''Hi Uncle Bertie and Aunt Ally!'' said Victoria.

''See I told you they'd pick up!'' said Aunt Ally.

''Hi, you all!'' said Uncle Bertie and Aunt Ally in unison.

''We heard the news,'' said Uncle Bertie.

''And we called to congratulate you on your father's win as Congressman!'' said Aunt Ally.

''Awesome, This is pretty cool that you guys are doing this!'' said Finn.

''Well thank you!'' said Aunt Ally.

''So how are you guys doing how are Eddy, Geo, Louise, Vivi, Maddie, and Andy doing?'' asked Victoria.

''We're doing alright. Eddy and Geo are over at a friend's house. Louise is in her bed room with Vivi, and Maddie and Andy are in the next room playing the Wii U,'' said Uncle Bertie.

''We had calm them down earlier because Andy said Maddie was cheating at Mario Cart 8,'' said Aunt Ally.

''How do you cheat at Mario Cart? I don't see how that's possible,'' said Evan.

''Got me,'' said Uncle Bertie.

''Oh, yeah and guess who won Senator of Utah?'' said Uncle Bertie.

''Alexander Romanosky. That guy sucks,'' said Irene.

''I know you all think he sucks,'' said Aunt Ally.

''Well he does, he sucks ouch!'' said Ella as Victoria punched her in her upper arm.

''Don't be rude,'' Ella told Victoria.

''Whatever,'' replied Victoria.

''Well, we'd better go, Eddy and Geo are going to be home soon and we have to tell him the news,'' said Aunt Ally.

''Bye,'' said Victoria.

''Bye!'' said Aunt Ally and Uncle Bertie in unison.


	2. An (Anything But!) Typical Saturday Morning

March, 2023

Nearly seven years since his father had first become Utah's Senator had passed, as a nearly nineteen year old Nicholas Romanosky awoke on that summery Saturday March morning.

It was no ordinary Saturday ether, today was special. His father was announcing his run for president of The United States Of America. Not that Nicholas was particularity excited about this. He knew his father was hated by some Democrats, Libertarians, Independents, and even some Republicans too. Not that his other siblings knew this, of course. Only Nicholas did. And that was the way he'd like to keep it.

After he was ready and in his suit and dress shoes he went down to the family living room, where his baby sister Oliviana was playing with the family's Russian Spaniel, Attila.

''Don't play with the dog, while in your dress clothes, Oliviana!'' said the family's maid Nadine. 

Oliviana stomped over to the couch and they proceed to sit down on it with her arms folded.

Then Nadine called Nicholas into the kitchen.

''You look very handsome Nicky, you've grown so much since I've been employed here,'' said Nadine.

Nicholas blushed.''Well thanks, Nadine,''.

''When I first saw you and even now, there's a look your eyes that says you command attention. The little charisma you have Nicky, use it extremely extremely wisely. You may not know it now but your and fighter and you've got what it takes to make it to the top,'' said Nadine.

At that moment the phone rang. Nadine picked it up.

''Yes. Uh huh, yes Mr. Romanosky bye,'' said Nadine and then she hung up.

''Your father wants to see you Nicky. He's in his study,'' said Nadine.

Nicholas walked off to meet his father in his study.

To be honest the study was quite elegant the wooden paneling with intricate designs and walls done in Mahogany and Brazilian Cherrywood. The selves had plenty of books on them, autobiographies and biographies of the Republican presidents, Conservative bias political books, well crafted crystal flowers and model horses, with redwood bookends. Antique furniture from the Victorian Era. Nicholas's father sat behind his desk with his hands folded on the table.

''Welcome, Nicky have a seat,'' said Mr. Romanosky. 

In all honesty there was no part of Mr. Romanosky that was small. He was six foot four with a big belly, and impressive beard, and just had the look that commanded attention. He was gruff, but loving, and extremely hard on Nicholas sometimes.

Nicholas sat down.

''Now, Nicky as you know I will be announcing my run for president a 12 o'clock noon today. So in turn you will behave. You hear me young man!'' he said.

''Yes papa,'' said Nicholas.

''Now that that's out of the way. Nicholas when I'm gone you will have to take on this family's political dynasty. So you need to start preparing. That's I'm sending you to Governor Charles Holbrook's daughter Amber-Lynn's wedding to Marshall Carpenter alone,'' said Mr. Romanosky. 

''How will a wedding help me?'' asked Nicholas.

''By finding a suitable Conservative girl to date and someday marry,'' said Mr. Romanosky.

''Fine,'' said Nicholas.

''You may be excused,'' said Mr. Romanosky.

Nicholas left the room and headed back to the large family room. While he was gone his brothers Georgie, and Misha appeared along with his sister Xenia (who was absorbed in her Iphone).

''Sweetheart put your phone away,'' said Mrs. Romanosky, coming down the stairs.

''Whatever,'' grunted Xenia as she put her Iphone away.

The look of 'don't give me that sass' appeared on their mother's face.

Soon Mr. Romansky appeared coming down the grand staircase.

''Well we'd better leave if we're going to be there in time,'' said Mr. Romanosky.

Mrs. Romanosky nodded and they all set off for the Range Rover.

At that moment Nicholas realized this was real. His father was about to announce his run for president .

When they got to the building where his father would announce his presidential run, his father was hounded by reporter's trying to get his comment on what he was about to do.

Once his father was inside the building and when his family, reporters, and his fathers supports (who ranged from working-class politically reactionary Rednecks to the extremely rich).

Nicholas was sent to the stage and stepped on to the podium.

''Welcome reporters, and supporters of my father. I'm very glad you all could come. And without further ado. My father Alexander A. Romanosky,'' said Nicholas, before stepping down from the podium and exiting the stage.

''Welcome everyone, I know I've been quite the talk of the political world lately,'' he chuckled. And his supporters chuckled along with him.

''That's not even funny!'' thought Nicholas from where he sat.

''But that aside. Today on this March Saturday in 2023. I am proud to announce my run for president of The United States Of America,'' his father said proudly.

And that was followed by a roaring cheer from his supporters.

The thing that followed after his fathers announcement made him cringe. From how he said he was going to de-legalize gay marriage to what he'd do to Muslims and peoples of the Islamic culture (to which some of his supporters actually left and to which the reporters, even ones from Conservative news places gasp).

''Oh, joy Papa. They're really gonna hate you now,'' thought Nicholas, truth being told Nicholas was a stanch Independent, and had been ever since he started going to the University of Sacramento (where he was majoring in politics, with minoring in world languages, journalism, and business).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter gone by! I love you all. Remember to leave a comment or kudos! Because if you do I'll subscribe to you as thanks!


	3. Back to college

Nicholas hummed along to the pop music that blasted through the speakers of the car.

''Hmmm. Papa's running for president now, that means interviews from the campus newspaper, a guest spot on the campus radio station at least every 2 two weeks, and that's added on to my school work. Wonder if I can decline the requests?'' Nicholas thought out loud to himself, as he turned the music down.

''I don't want to sound like an asshole, by declining the requests,'' Nicholas thought out loud again.

At that moment his car phone rang.

''Sup, Geo,'' Nicholas told his cousin.

''Hey Nick how's life been treating you?'' asked Geo.

''Swell,'' said Nicholas sarcastically.

''I know I heard about your father's run for president. And I know your not very happy about it,'' said Geo.

''I know. But what does your dad say?'' asked Nicholas.

''Dad isn't too pleased with Uncle Sasha's choice to run for president,'' said Geo.

Nicholas straightened up when he heard his father's nickname. 'Uncle Sasha' was what he was called by Nicholas's cousins.

''Geo, how has everything been going with Eddy since...'' but Nicholas didn't have time to finish his question, for he was cut off by the sounds of yelling from Geo's end it was Geo's parents and Nicholas's Aunt Ally and Uncle Bertie.

''Mom's mad at Dad again because he's not taking his weight seriously,'' Geo told him

''I can see why she's angry,'' said Nicholas right back, from what could be heard from the car phone Aunt Ally and Uncle Bertie were still yelling at one another as Nicholas got closer to Sacramento.

''Geo what has this been. The third time this month they've fought about this?'' asked Nicholas.

''Third time this week. To be honest they don't want me to tell you this but, Dad has Diabetes and that's why Mom's mad because Dad's not taking his weight or his Diabetes seriously. This last time Dad was elected to the Canadian Parliament she didn't want him to run for reelection because she said it would make him stressed and his body can't take much more,'' Geo told Nicholas.

''Geo I want you to read me a story'' said Nicholas's little cousin Amelia on the other end.

''Yeah, Mia hang on just a sec. Everything with Eddy's going just fine. Goodbye Nick,'' said Geo and hung up.

''Well that ended abruptly,'' thought Nicholas out loud.


	4. Making School History

A now nearly fifteen year old Alix Hesse stood infront of her bedroom mirror.

''Hurry up Alix! Malika's going to be here any minute!'' said May now thirteen banging on her older sister's bedroom door.

A car horn sounded outside.

''I'm ready,'' said Alix stepping out of her bedroom.

''Come on,'' said May and they both made their way down stairs.

''Hey, Alix'' said Malika swinging the Rang Rover door open for Alix to ride shotgun with her and May got in the back.  
As always Malika had her car radio turned to a political news station.

''So if you don't know Utah Republican Senator Alexander Romanosky is running for president and his brother-in-law Bertie Westminster a member of the Canadian Parliament isn't to happy about it. Bertie is quoted as saying he wouldn't do anything to work with Senator Romanosky if he became president,'' said the Radio Anchor.

''I wouldn't either,'' said Makila brushing some bits of hard candy off her chocolate colored hand.

''So voting is today for school president, and Preston says I need to interview one of the runners and their vice-president. And since I'm related to your runner for vice-president Malika. Can I interview you guys?'' asked May.

''Sure Maybelle,'' said Malika.

And so May began to interview the both of them.  
By the time they had gotten to school and Malika parked the Range Rover, May had finished interviewing them.

''Thanks guys'' said May racing out of the Range Rover and closing the door behind her.

''So Malika the day we've been campaigning for since January is finally here,'' said Alix to Malika as they walked up to the school.

 

''It's almost unbelievable,'' said Malika.

''I mean it's just I thought I'd never get this far. And now I might be elected school president! It feels crazy,'' said Malika.

When they got inside school, everyone was chatting away about who's in the race for president of the United States, movie stars, movies, pop singers, celebrity gossip, and most of all the school student council election.

Alix and Malika passed the Jocks, Hipsterd, Goths, Emos, Anime Club kids, Preps, Actors, Dancers, Artists, and burnouts.

After the bell rang and Alix and Malika were in their first class of the day (which was world religions), the voting for school president began first came the seventh graders, then the eighth graders, then them the Freshman, followed by the Sophomores, and the Juniors, and the Seniors.

''Well who was winning?'' asked Malika (who due to her being in the running for school president, had not been able to vote for school president) after Alix had returned from voting for school president.

''I don't know I couldn't see,'' replied Alix.

''I do know that Landon Gedman Kori McAdams have been elected the head Chairpersons for the school activities committee, and Tamara Davis and Gavin DiGiovanni have both been elected student council chairmen,'' Alix continued.

''Ms Hesse if you continue talking I'll give you a detention,'' said Mrs Gomez her Spanish accent thick.

Alix and Malika fell silent.

''Thank you ladies,'' said Mrs. Gomez.

Around 2 o'clock in the afternoon everyone held their breath, because over the intercom Mrs. Burns (the principal) was announcing who won School President.

''I'm very pleased to announce next school years' School President and Vice-president are Malika Underwood and Alix Hesse,'' said Mrs. Burns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since this chapter has to do with school. I wonder will any of my classmates read this?


	5. Celebration Dinner

That night Alix stood in front of her bedroom mirror. She was quite dressed up actually for it was a special occasion. She'd been elected school Vice-president after all.  
She was wearing a lace lavender knee-length and cap-selved dress with plain black heels.  
Malika's family would be arriving soon so she had to get her make-up on quick.

''Alix they're going to be here soon you have to go faster!'' whined May from the other side of the door.

''I know May, just give me a minute and I'll be done,'' said Alix as she began to put on the finishing touches of her make-up.

Just as Alix was coming down the main staircase Malika and her parents were arriving.

Mrs.Underwood was a petite black haired, cream colored skinned woman who most of the time looked unimpressed with what Alix did.

Mr.Underwood on the other hand was a tall, muscular man (the kind who looked like they could knock you senseless if they wanted to with one punch), with chocolate colored skin, but while his wife was a snob Mr. Underwood was a humble soul filled with generosity.

Malika who was 6 feet tall towered over her mother yet was five inches shorter than her father.

Soon the seven of them Mr. Hesse, Mrs. Hesse, May, Alix, Malika, Mr. Underwood, and Mrs. Underwood sat down for dinner.

''First of all I'd like to congratulate you girls on winning the school election,'' said Mr. Underwood in his deep smooth jazz radio DJ voice.

''Thanks,'' said Alix and Malika together as their dinner of steak was being brought out.

''The steak is delicious wouldn't you say Jamal?'' asked Mrs. Underwood after she swallowed her first bite.

''Yes Alyssa it is,'' replied Mr. Underwood to his wife's question.

They chatted as they ate. But Alix had a feeling her father was going to a announce something after dinner.

 

After dinner had finished Alix's father stood up.

''I like to thank you Jamal, Alyssa, and your lovely daughter Malika for coming to dinner tonight, but I also have something I need to announce,'' said Mr. Hesse.

''This Saturday I will be announcing my run for president of The United States Of America,'' said Mr Hesse.

For a few moments.

Silence.

then Alix broke it ''WHAT?''.

**Author's Note:**

> So to different perspectives on this year US presidential election well from a twelve and eight year old respectively. There is another story of mine called Giant Love coming out very soon. Thank you for all the love and support you guys have given me. I love you all!  
> I know this isn't very good. But it's going to pick up next chapter when we skip 7 years into the future into the year 2023!


End file.
